letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Letterkenny episodes
This is a list of Letterkenny episodes produced for Crave. See Letterkenny Problems for the original web series by Jared Keeso and Littlekenny for the animated spinoff produced for SnackableTV. Season 1 (2016) Letterkenny was the first original series commissioned by Canadian video on-demand service Crave, then known as CraveTV. Season 1 was released on February 7, 2016. All episodes were written by Jared Keeso and Jacob Tierney, and directed by Jacob Tierney. Season 2 (2016) Season 2 was released by Crave on December 25, 2016. All episodes were written by Jared Keeso and Jacob Tierney, and directed by Jacob Tierney. St. Patrick's Day special (2017) The St. Patrick's Day special, entitled "St. Perfect's Day," aired on March 17, 2017. It was written by Jared Keeso and Jacob Tierney, and directed by Jacob Tierney. Season 3 (2017) Season 3 of Letterkenny was released by Crave on July 1, 2017. Jared Keeso and Jacob Tierney wrote all episodes except "Les Hiques," which is credited to Jonathan Torrens. Jacob Tierney directed all episodes. Halloween special (2017) The Halloween special, entitled "The Haunting of MoDean's II," was written by Lynne Kamm and directed by Jacob Tierney. It was released on CraveTV on October 20, 2017. Season 4 (2017) Season 4 was released on Crave on December 25, 2017. All episodes were directed by Jacob Tierney. The first four were written by him and Jared Keeso; "The Letterkenny Leave" was written by Jesse McKeown, and "Great Day for Thunder Bay" was written by Jonathan Torrens. Easter special (2018) The Easter special was released on Crave on March 23, 2018. The episode was written by Jared Keeso & Jacob Tierney and directed by the latter. Season 5 (2018) Season 5 of Letterkenny was released on Crave on June 29, 2018. All episodes were directed by Jacob Tierney. Most episodes were written by Jared Keeso & Jacob Tierney, "We Don't Fight at Weddings" with Trevor Risk. "Hard Right Jay" was written by Jesse McKeown and "Bock et Biche" was written by Jonathan Torrens. Christmas special (2018) The Christmas special, titled "The Three Wise Men," was written by Sonja Bennett and directed by Jacob Tierney. It was released on Crave on November 23, 2018. Season 6 (2018) Season 6 was released in Canada on Crave on December 25, 2018, and in the United Stated on Hulu on December 28, 2018. All episodes were directed by Jacob Tierney. Jared Keeso and Jacob Tierney wrote episodes 1 through 4. Trevor Risk wrote "Different Strokes for Different Folks" and "Yew!" Valentine's Day special (2019) A Valentine's Day special, titled Letterkenny: Valentimes Day, was released in Canada on Crave on February 1, 2019 and in the United States on Hulu on February 14, 2019. It was written by Trevor Risk and directed by Jacob Tierney. Season 7 (2019) Season 7 was released in Canada on Crave on October 11, 2019 and in the United States on Hulu on October 14, 2019. Trevor Risk wrote episodes 1 and 3, Jacob Tierney and Jared Keeso wrote episodes 2 and 6, and Jonathan Torrens wrote episodes 4 and 5. All episodes were directed by Jacob Tierney. Season 8 (2019) Season 8 was released in Canada on Crave on Christmas, December 25, 2019, and in the United States on Hulu on December 27, 2019. All episodes were directed by Jacob Tierney. All episodes were written by Jared Keeso and Jacob Tierney except episode 4, by Trevor Risk, and episode 6, by Jonathan Torrens. Category:Episodes